I'M BACK
by vampireacademygirl65
Summary: summary in side plz read it is really good
1. Chapter 1

summary: Alek and Chloe were dating then he left without any explaination or an good bye but comes back 4 years later chloe is 20and he comesback for Jasmines wedding. she is marrying chloes older brother who they just found out that she had 2 and a half years ago, and his name is Jack. but no one knows Alek is back yet except for Valentina. also Chloe, Jasmineand Jack all live together. lastly chloe already united the mai and humans.

chapter 1

Chole'sPOV

"CHLOE! get up you have to come with me to get my dress from alterations and we have to buy your maid of honor dress. so get up now or else i will come up there and make sure you get up myself you have 10 mins to get down here or i WIL COME UP." jasmine yelled.

i groaned and rolled out of bed

see me and Jasmine have been friends since we met 4 years ago and now we live together. well i live in the attic apartment, i have my own kitchen, bathroom, and everything up here thanks to Valentina who over these 4 years has become like a second mom to me. Jasmine and my older brother who she is marrying live downstairs. i let them have the downstairs because they are getting married and need the space for when they decide to have an family.

"Chloe you have 2 minuetes left to get down here or i'm coming up" said Jasmine.

" i'm coming down now" i said walking down the stairs and into the living room where Jasmine was wiating for me.

" okay lets go", she said

then we walked out of the house and to the bridal store to get her dress out of alterations.

we finally got to the bribal store and went down to alterations where Jasmine tried on her dress and she looked rally good in it, it fit her perfectly.

" are you sure i look good, do you like the dress?" Jasmine asked.

" yes Jazz you look beautiful, and i love the dress" i said and she just smiled

she got her dress and left the bridal store and started walking towards the dress shop to get me a maid of honor dress, when i heard fast approaching foot steps then i heard.

" hey cousin how are you and who is your pretty little friend here and most importantly is she mai" said the one person i thought i would never see or hear from ever again- Alek.

" oh my god Alek I didnt know you were coming, and i can't believe you dont know who this is it's Chloe", Jasmine said.

"yeah i heard you were getting married and wanted to see if it was true and i guess it is, and this can't be Chloe" he said.

that was it i lost it.

"WHY AM I NOT PRETTY ENOUGH OR IS BECAUSE I'M NOT ALL ' OH ALEK YOUR BACK I'M SO HAPPY' OR IS IT BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING ALL GOO-GOO EYED FOR YOU LIKE I USED TO WELL NEWS FLASH YOU LEFT MEAND NOT TO MENTION YOU DIDNT EVEN SAY GOODBYE EITHER AND WHY WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU OR DID YOU FIND SOMEONE ELSE BETTEROR DO YOU JUST NOT CARE BECAUSE WHEN YOU LEFT YOU BROKE MY HEART!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face at this point.

"Chloe, I-

"save it Alek i dont want to hear nor do i care anymore" i cut him off and ran back to the house still crying.

theres chapter 1 i hoped u liked it plz review thank you


	2. Chapter 2

I'M BACK

chapter 2

Aleks pov

"Chloe, I-

"no, save it Alek i dont want to hear it nor do I care" Chloe said cutting me off, still crying then turned and ran down the street faster than i have ever seen her run. i just stood there stunned at everything she said.

"Alek, ALEK, YOU THERE!" Jasmine yelled trying to get my attention.

"yeah sorry do you have any idea where she is going?" i asked Jasmine

"yeah i know exactly where she is going, she is going to our we live together, now go and talk to her before its too late" Jasmine said then i took off in the direction Chloe went in, I didnt realize i hurt her so much when i left, but i have my reasons i just cant tell anybody, and it was what was best for Chloe at the time. I finally got to her house and got the key from under the mat where Jasmine told me it was. then i walked in and saw Chloe in the kitchen fixing some food in the kitchen and listening to music. so I started to walk up behind her, seriously she should pay more attention to her suroundings maybe then i wouldnt be able to sneak up on her and i was about to 'if i was an assin you would be dead by now'like i normaly did when i would sneak up on her then all the sudden she turned and before i could figure out what she was doing i was on the floor looking up at her.

"maybe that will teach not to sneak up on people" she said helping me up.

"wait what are you doing here?" , she asked me

"I'm here to see if you are okay and to aplogize", I said

"well I'm fine" she said rather coldly.

she looked okay but her eyes were bloodshot and her face was puffy from crying.

"are you sure your okay, and look Chloe I never meant to hurt you, I didnt think it you would really be hurt by my leaving" I said.

"THAT'S EXACTLY IT ALEK YOU NEVER THINK, YOU DIDNT CARE IF I GOT HURT IF YOU DID YOU WOULDNT HAVE LEFT, I LOVED YOU AND I STILL DO!" she screamed at me

" I THINK CHLOE, ALL I EVER THINK ABOUT IS YOU, I LEFT TO PROTECT YOU OKAY, AND YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHY I LEFT, I HAD TO LEAVE IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO KEEP YOU SAFE", I screamed back at her.

* * *

><p>" okay then please enlighten me on why you left" she said calming down.<p>

I cant tell her but i should i mean the humans and the mai are united now so he cant do anything right, and if i dont tell her i could lose her for good.

" i was forced to leave, i was told that if i didnt leave he would kill you as many times as he has to and then kill your mom, Paul, and Amy, and before you ask I couldnt kill him he is part of the order and that would be like killing you all myself, and i couldnt let that happen, I couldnt be the rather you got hurt in any way so I left", i said.

"Who said this?" she asked.

"Brain", i said looking anywhere but at her.

"THATS IT HE CROSSED THE, THIS ENDS NOW!",she screamed heading towards the door in complete mai form so i grabbed her and held her to me.

"ALEK LET ME GO NOW!", she screamed trying to get out of my hold i have to say i had an hard time holding on to her.

"not right now Chloe you are too emotional right now and you will do something you regret later so when you calm down i will let you go and then you can go talk to him" i said.

About 45 minuetes later her breathing finally went back o mormal and she relaxedand stopped trying to get out of my hold. i didnt want to let go of her but i knew i had to so i let her go.

Then she was about say some thing when somwe guy walked in.

"hey chlo you gonna give your big brother a hug" , he said. and she smiled and went and gave him a hug.

"Jack this is Alek Jasmines cousin"Chloe said introducing us.

"so you are the guy my cousin is marrying" i said.

so theres chapter 2 i hoped you liked it plz review. and feel free to give me ideas u ,might have.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Jasmine's POV

I hope Chloe's okay, she was so upset. I hope Alek got to her and hopefully they are talking nicely and not at eachother's throats. I should go to the house to see if everyone is okay i wonder why Alek left like he did,he had to have a reason right, he loves Chloe way too much. Maybe he got scared because of it. Uhhhh I don't know but I intend to find out what happened. I finally got back to the house. Alek, Chloe, and Jack are all in the kitchen both Chloe and Alek seem better though Chloe looks a little pissed off.

"Hey Chlo, you okay?", I asked.

"Sorta", she said.

"What happened?" I asked

" Brain made Alek leave by threatening me and my family, and he is part of the order" she said.

I knew it, I knew he wouldn't leave without an reason. But wait till I get my hands on Brain. I can't believe he would do this deosn't he know Alek leaving hurt Chloe more than anything, and what about the curse if he is in the order shouldn't he know about that, and not want to be with her. I mean that is stupid and doesn't make any sense. Something's not adding up. I'm going to find out what is going on here.

"Chloe, come on" I said.

"Okay" Chloe said following me, when we were out of ear shot for Alek and Jack. I looked at Chloe and said

"Call Brain and have him meet us at the coffe shop we are going to figure out what is going on, something's not adding up", I said.

"Okay", she said calling Brain.

* * *

><p>At coffe shop<p>

Still in Jasmine's POV

"Chloe. Jasmine over here!", Brain yelled.

"Hey", Chloe said trying her best to be nice.

" What's up", Brain asked.

"Oh nothing, Alek's back for my wedding", I said.

"Alek's back?" Brain asked nervously.

"Yeah why is there a problem with Alek being back, or something you don't want him telling me?", Chloe said in a very calm tone.

"What did he tell you", Brain demanded.

"EVERYTHING, AND DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT I LOVE HIM AND HIM LEAVING HURT ME MORE THAN ANYTHING", Chloe shouted getting upset.

"Chloe I'm sorry I really like you and I just wanted him out the picture", Brain said.

" Wait don't you know about the curse?" I asked.

" Yeah but it doesn't apply to the Uniter and now that the humans and mai are united the curse doesn't work anymore", Brain said.

" Well you lost any chance of every getting of ever having me", Chloe said.

"Chloe come on we both know that you will get over him soon" Brain said smugly. Apparently he is stupid if he thinks that.

" Well, apparently you nothing about the mai because if you did you would know that when mai fall in love they never fall out of love with that person no matter what", Chloe said.

"Whatever Chloe I don't care anymore goodbye", Brain said.

"K, Bye don't let the door hit you on the way out" Chloe said.

"That was... Something", I said and Chloe just laughed.

* * *

><p>Back at the house<p>

Alek's POV

Chloe and Jasmine just walked in the house smiling and laughing. Okay what is going on.

"What did you guys do?" I asked.

" Oh nothing" Jasmine said going over to Jack.

"What did you guys do", I asked

"Come on not here they are about to make out and i really dont wanna see that" Chloe said walking up to her room. I have to say it is really nice.

"So what happened", I asked her.

" We talked to Brain and it's all taken care", she said.

" Really?", I asked.

"Yep" she said popping the 'p' and then she came and sat down next to me on her bed.

"I'm really sorry for yelling at you earlier", Chloe said

" You were upset I understand", I said and she smiled then leaned over and kissed me on the cheeck.

"Chloe, I need to tell you something before it's too late", I said.

"What" she asked looking nervous.

"I...I" I'm so messing this up right now then she and said " I Love you too".

so there is chapter 3 i hoped you liked it please review and check out my other fanfics please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update but i will as soon as possible but on my profile I will have links to Jasmine's wedding dress and Chloes bridesmaid dress**

**thank you for being paitent**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: here is chapter 4 I'm sorry for the wait I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NLOCK**

**Enjoy!**

**I would like to thank Ally babyy3 for editing this for me.**

Chloe's POV  
>"I… I…" Aw, Alek's so cute I should help him out with this.<br>"I love you too," I said. He smiled and told me that he really does love me. I couldn't take this anymore I just leaned over and kissed him and he immediately responded by putting his arms around me and pulling me closer to him.

Alek's POV  
>"I love you too," she told me<br>"I really do love you," I said. Then she looked slightly annoyed; what did I do now?

Then her lips were on mine I immediately put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me. After a bit of that, we both pulled away breathing heavily.  
>"Okay, I think it's safe to go downstairs now because I have to go meet Paul and Amy, and I don't feel like jumping out of the window again," Chloe said and I laughed.<br>"You jumped out a window?" I asked.

"Yeah but I landed on my feet of course, one of the perks of being half cat," she said with a smirk. Then she walked down the stairs, and I followed after her.  
>"You wanna come with me to meet up with Paul and Amy at the coffee shop?" she asked.<br>"Are you sure that's a good idea won't they try to kill me?" I asked.  
>"Yeah it's fine to just go to the coffee shop, honestly. And <em>she<em> might try to kill you, but you're not afraid of Amy are you?" She teased.  
>"No of course not," I replied quickly, and she just laughed. <p>

*At the coffee shop* 

Amy's POV  
>I noticed that Chloe just walked in with Alek when I was talking to Paul and…wait…ALEK? What is he doing back here again?<br>"Chloe Ann King, what are you doing with him," I scolded.  
>"He left because he was forced to leave, and he did it to protect me, you, and Paul, okay?" She justified herself.<br>"What? Why?" I asked, baffled. "Brian." was all that she said. Now it all makes sense… Aw, that's so sweet that Alek would protect her like that. But wait, isn't it still dangerous for him to be here?  
>"Wait, isn't it still not a good idea of you two being together?" I asked.<br>"No, it's all taken care of, and now changing the subject why did you want me to meet you here?" She said.  
>"I'm Pregnant!" I exclaimed.<br>"Oh my God, are you serious? That's so wonderful!" Chloe yelled in excitement.  
>"Okay, um, I'm slightly confused," Alek said, looking at all of us, confused.<br>"Well you've missed a lot while you were gone. Paul and I are married, and this will be our second kid!" I exclaimed.  
>"Oh, okay," he replied, thinking.<br>"So do you know if it is a boy or a girl yet?" Chloe asked.  
>"No, not yet but we will next week," I told her.<p>

"But enough about me, I want about you two" I said mischievously.  
>"Okay, what do you want to know?" Chloe asked.<br>"How did you take care of Brian?" I asked.  
>"Jasmine and I talked to him and I told him that he lost any chance he had with me when he made Alek leave. Then he got pissed off and left," she explained simply.<br>"Oh okay. Now I want to know about your current relationship. Are you two back together?"  
>"Yes we are, and it sort of just happened." Then Chloe's phone rang she answered, and she started talking to whoever was on the other line.<br>"Hey Ames, we've got to go, sorry!" Chloe told me.  
>"Okay, bye love you" I said, and Paul just waved bye to her.<br>"Love you too," she said then she and Alek left.

Alek's POV  
>"So, where are we going?" I asked Chloe as we left the coffee shop.<br>"The florist to meet Jasmine, we're picking out the flowers for her wedding," she told me and I groaned.  
>"Come on, Jack doesn't do this kind of stuff, so I usually just go with her and you are coming because you want to spend time with me, right?" She asked.<p>

"Fine," I grumbled. She smiled at my response. Bastet, I love her smile, why does she have to be so beautiful? Finally we got to the florist; Jasmine was looking at a really ugly flower that smelled horrible.  
>"No," Chloe said looking at Jasmine and the flower.<p>

"But…" Jasmine started, but was cut off by Chloe.

"No put it back it's ugly and smells horrible, trust me you will hate it later," Chloe said wisely.

"Fine," Jasmine said moving onto other flowers. How did she do that; it usually takes forever to get Jasmine to back down that easily. So after an hour, Chloe and Jasmine finally found the right flowers, but now they needed to go dress shopping.

"Why are you guys going dress shopping?" I asked, groaning.

"To get Chloe's Matron of Honor dress," Jasmine said.

Chloe and Jasmine had been in the back trying on dresses for 3 hours now, and just so happened to be listening to their conversation.

"Oh my god Chlo, that's the dress it looks beautiful, you should go show Alek!" Jasmine said.

"Your right I love this dress, and okay I'll show him," Chloe replied. She came out of the dressing room and she looked beautiful, but she always looks beautiful.

"How do I look?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Beautiful," I told her, and kissed her on the check and said, "Like always." She blushed and kissed me on the lips, then walked back to the dressing room. She and Jasmine walked out and paid for their dresses.

"So where are we going now?" I asked.

"Home." Chloe and Jasmine stated at the same time. Then I took Chloe's hand in mine and she smiled at me. Then, we walked back to the house. When we finally got to the house, Jasmine and Chloe ran to the kitchen.

"Geez, you would think you two have never eaten before," I exaggerated and they just stuck their tongues out at me. Then they went back to making food. So I just went to the living room and sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Foods ready," Chloe yelled out at me about twenty minutes later.

"Coming," I yelled back, strolling to the dining room and sitting next to Chloe.

Then Jasmine and Jack came in and sat down, and we all started eating.

"So how did you guys meet?" I asked Jack and Jasmine and Chloe started hysterically laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Just thinking about the day that they met," Chloe told me during her laughter.

'What?" I asked again, not enjoying being out of the loop so much.

"Yeah, that's a really funny story," Jasmine said smiling.

"Okay I'm ready to hear _this_,"I told them, clapping my hands in delight.

"Yeah, well I had met him a week after you left when he came and found out that he was Chloe's brother. We were at the coffee shop and that was the first time I actually met him. I was meeting Chloe there and he came up to me when I was ordering coffee and started flirting with me, believe me, it was really bad flirting. So I rolled my eyes and walked away and found Chloe. Then, he came and sat down with us and that's how we met," Jasmine said, looking at Jack with love in her eyes.

"Geez man you really embarrassed yourself, didn't you?" I asked Jack.

"Shut up, man," Jack replied, scoffing. Chloe and Jasmine just busted out laughing at that.

"Why didn't you tell that you knew before I made a fool out of myself?" Jack asked Chloe, playfully glaring at her.

"I had to have fun somehow," Chloe said with a smirk. That's my girl.

"Well ha, ha, very funny," said Jack sarcastically.

"It was! Still is!" Chloe said with a smirk still on her face.

"How did you guys start dating?" I asked.

"Well, after 6 months of him trying to win me over, and get me to go out with him, I finally said yes and we've been together ever since!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"That's nice, I'm happy for you" I told her genuinely. After that, we took to our plates and continued eating silently, minus the clatter of our silverware on the fine china.

"Okay, so, who wants to watch a movie?" Chloe asked, breaking the silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Chloe's POV

"Okay who wants to watch a movie" I asked.

"What movie?" Jack questioned.

"Jasmine you pick the movie" I replied

"Okay" Jasmine said getting up and walking over to the movie cabinet.

"How about this movie" Jasmine questioned holding up Spider Man

"Yes put it in" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Geez, Chloe we all have supersonic hearing you didn't need to yell," Jack complained, holding his ears. I just picked up a box that was on the table and playfully threw it at him. He tried to dodge it, but misjudged the distance and it hit him right in the head. The whole group of us laughed.

Okay guys, let's just watch the movie," Jasmine said, still laughing a little at her fiancé's mistake

"But do we have to watch Spider Man," Jack whined.

"Yes!" Jasmine and I told him sternly.

"Geez, don't kill anyone," Alek said with a smirk on his face. "

Stop smirking!" I ordered him playfully. He just stuck his tongue out at me in response.

""Okay I'm putting the movie in now, so everyone SHUT UP!" Jasmine ordered. Oh Bastet, it's her Mai leadership skills kicking in…

Jasmine then walked over and put the movie in, but I put the movie on pause it before it started so I could go in the kitchen and fix us up some popcorn. Afterward, I got the popcorn and turned the movie back on.

(_Lines from movie in italics,_** Characters speaking in bold)**

Opening credits

"_Who am I, Sure you want to know. This story is not for the faint at heart. If somebody told this is a happy little tale. If somebody told you I was just your average ordinary guy not a care in the world, somebody lied. My story like any story is about a girl, that girl, the girl next door. Mary Jane Watson the girl I've loved before I even liked girls._

"**Well that was rude" Jasmine said when that guy tripped Peter on the bus.**

"_Don't make me look ugly" "That's impossible"_

"**And he gets his spidey bite to get his powers" Jack says**

"**And the green goblin has been born" Jasmine and I stated at the same time**

"**So, he has powers now right?" Alek questions.**

"**Yes" I replied**

"_Your trash you're always going to be trash just like her." "I have to go to school"_

"**Well he's an ass" Jasmine said.**

"_Just because you can beat him up mean you have to, just remember with great power comes great responsibility._

"**Aw did he really have to die" Jasmine and I said crying.**

"**Really, are two seriously crying" Alek scoffed and Jasmine flipped him off.**

"**Yes that's it kick his ass" Jasmine yelled at the screen. I just started laughing.**

"_I'll give $300 that's a standard free lance fee"_

"**Hurry up and save her before she dies" I yelled at the screen and Alek laughed at me.**

"**He just made her fall in love with and she doesn't even know who it really is" Jasmine stated.**

"_I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman"_

"**No! Not his Aunt" I screamed.**

"_This is why only fools are heroes" "Peter don't tell Harry"_

"_I'm so sorry I know what it's like to lose a father"_

"_Thank god for you Peter you're the only family I have left"_

"_No matter how hard I try the ones I love will always be the ones that pay"_

"_I kept thinking I hope I make it through this so I can see Peter Parkers face again. The truth is I love you, I love you so much Peter._

"_All I wanted was to tell her how much I love her. I can't._

End credits

"Oh my god I still love this movie!" I exclaimed and Alek chuckled.

"What I do love this movie" I replied.

"It's nothing, love" Alek said sweetly then he leaned over and kissed me. Then we started making out.

"EW!" Jasmine exclaimed making us pull away.

"Like you have any room to say anything with the way you and Jack are" I said teasingly and she blushed and Alek laughed.

"Oh, shut up" She scoffed then stuck her tongue out at me and Alek.

"Very mature, Jazz" I said.

"I wasn't trying to be" she said.

"So what do you guys want to do now" I wondered

"How about"…


End file.
